Neptunia: The World I Never Expected
by MiddonaitoShi
Summary: Inspired by "More than Meets the Eye", an original work of mine. Chester (Middonaito) was just a normal student until he got involved in an accident and died. But he didn't expect meeting his guardian angel and being sent to a different world for a second life! (First self-insert, now discontinued)
1. I Never Expected

"Hey, man, Megadimension Neptunia VII is out on Steam. Let's go back home really quick, man!"

"WHATT?!" I shouted in shock, it's already out?! Well, good thing I have some Steam Wallet Money left, okay...

I ran off in a really fast speed, leaving my classmates in shock.

Oh, hi. My name's Chester, just your average 15-year-old student. I grew up with technology and been stuck getting interested in it till now. I'm also a fanfiction writer going by the name MiddonaitoShi. I've made quite a few fanfictions featuring a few anime and games, but the one game fanfiction I've kept updated... is Hyperdimension Neptunia.

Yes, you heard me. Just check it out. Hehe...

Anyway, back on topic, other than that, I have no interesting points, if you can't count being a tech nerd as one. _*sigh*_

I have a mom and dad that I promised to get them abroad when I finish my studies and get a decent job. I also have a sister and a brother, the latter is almost like me, a video game lover. Now, on the topic of Neptunia...

So, I heard from a classmate that Megadimension Neptunia VII was out on Steam. I'm pretty much a PC gamer at heart, so don't argue with me. Right now, I'm a few houses away from my family's store and I'm feeling so excited!

Okay, just gotta get to the other side, and...

 **BEEP!**

...!

 **CRASH!**

"I... got hit... by a truck... why... didn't you pay... attention... to the road... and you just… hit a pedestrian..."

As my vision slowly fades and I slowly close my eyes, I felt tears running down my face... I... never expected... my life to be short...

Mom... sorry for not keeping my promise to get you abroad with dad...

My brother... sister... haven't known of this... maybe later... hope they don't cry... so much...

My eyes are shut. I can still hear that truck trying to run away from my almost lifeless body. Mom... dad... siblings... my classmates... teachers... readers of my fanfictions... this is... the... end... for... me...

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 _"Do you want another chance?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Do you want another chance, I said?"_

 _"What? What do you... mean?"_

 _"Open your eyes."_

* * *

 **Chester's POV:**

Hnng...

What happened? Did I just dream that?

"If you think that was a nightmare, then no, you really are dead," a girl's voice said to me.

I... really died? Wait, how am I still talking?

After realizing my situation, I noticed that I'm in a sitting position. Why am I sitting?

"Huh, who was that? Show yourself," I said.

"Hey, there..." a girl with blonde hair and red eyes appeared before me. I think she's wearing that... that clothing angels wear... And wings... wings... Wait, wings?!

"If you're shocked about how I am like this, I'll explain. I'm Kujou, your guardian angel, and you've been sent here, in the hidden world between Heaven and Earth..."

A hidden world between Heaven and Earth? Why is this setting ringing a bell to me?

"Okay, hidden world, then why am I here?"

Kujou answered my question, "You're here to choose between going to Heaven, or starting a new life..."

"Heaven."

"What? I'll tell you this, Heaven is not what you think it is. You'll just be in a totally white room... with me... and the atmosphere just turned awkward..."

"Eh... Then, what's the catch in living a new life?"

"Then, I'll say this once..."

I swallow my saliva in suspense. Am I gonna go to an RPG world where I'm the Chosen One, and I have to kill Dragons or something... Here it comes...

"T-touch the breasts of every girl you meet in your new world..." she said while blushing and fidgeting a bit.

"What."

Wait what? What? What?... WHAT?

"Okay, I choose Heaven, I'm staying dead, not gonna be some sort of harem protagonist, not touching boobs, good night!"

"Okay Chester, first of all, that was not for laughs, that was serious, from God himself... Not the Christian one, to be accurate, and second, you'll be stuck with me in a white room, forever..."

"Um, yeah, then... Give me a better deal... Please..."

I saw Kujou in deep thought. She must've REALLY not wanted to say that for laughs... Of course, it's because she's a girl, an angel even.

"Well, you see, it gets boring in Heaven after a while... So..."

"So?" I look at her with a puzzled look.

"Will you write a story for me?"

"A story? Just that? Not that whole RPG Chosen One trope?"

"Hehe.. Just accept it, Chester, and also... Let me accompany you in your new life."

"Won't you attract people's attention with your whole angelic appearance?"

"I can turn to a human, you know..."

And we just... talked like casual friends...

"Actually, I've read a few of your originals, and I wanna ask, why did you stop writing them?"

I answered, "Because of life, you know..."

"Ah, I see..."

"Actually, I was working on a new original before that stupid truck driver hit me..."

"Eh?"

"I named it, 'More than Meets the Eye' and it would be about a boy that got killed by his own friend but then he's somehow brought back to learn that all his friends have something that more than meets the eye..."

"That's... a bit darker than what you usually write..."

"Really?"

"Hey, how about I keep writing 'More than Meets the Eye'? It'll be a special story for you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah..."

"T-thanks!"

And then I just remembered that I have to live a new life in another world.

"About that new life thing..." I mention.

"Oh, right!"

Kujou got her composure back, and after murmuring what might be magic words, a magic circle appeared from the ground that I was standing...

"It'll take me a while to turn human so… Later..."

As I float above the magic circle, I think of the new chapter ahead of me... New life, new friends, new adventures...

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, I also gave you some divine power, so that you won't age and you can fight, understood?"

"Okay," I enthusiastically answer.

I smile as everything turned white...

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

Ughh...

Am I... In the new world?

I look around for a bit, and I didn't expect where I was...

I expected green grass all around, and here I see iron bars, a bed, a mirror... Just that...

A-AM I IN PRISON?! KUJOU, WHY DID I START UP AS A PRISONER?! THIS ISN'T ELDER SCROLLS, RIGHT?!

I look towards the mirror, and saw my usual raven hair and brown eyes feature, but my outfit…

I'm now wearing a kind of blue handkerchief scarf/mask around my neck, just like what I wear back in my reality. Some kind of white t-shirt, navy blue pants, and brown shoes.

"HEY, LET ME OUT!" I shouted at the people outside.

"Shut your mouth!" a guard, I think, answered.

"W-why am I here, anyway?"

"I dunno. I don't know the full details."

Huh.

"I forgot to tell you, I also gave you some divine power, so that you won't age and you can fight..."

Kujou? Is this an RPG world? Why did you give me 'divine powers'?

Meh, I'm just gonna try. Let me focus...

I hold out my right hand, with the palm facing the iron bars.

Try to break out... Then...

BOOM! The iron bars get lodged out of its place and gets thrown in the opposite side.

I stand there dumbfounded. Really? I have an OP power? Come on, Kujou, nerf my powers a bit, yeesh!

But there's no time to just stand there. I quickly ran out, while I heard someone shouting, "GET THE ESCAPED PRISONER!"

Whew, never thought I'd run like hell again... But I have to if I don't want to go back there. I ran through the hallway, and putting on the handkerchief mask, I try to find a way out. Hallway… hallway... GUARD!

I jump up in an attempt to evade the upcoming guards before me. And what do you know? I nailed it, even though they were a lot of them. Dammit, anime logic... I love you...

After running around the hallways for like, forever, I finally found stairs, so I think I must've been jailed in a dungeon... That's even worse than jail...

 _*huff* *huff*_

Really? No windows and shiz? Oh wait, here's one upfront! I just have to... Run... TOWARDS IT!

 _*window break*_

I felt my feet on the ground earlier than I thought. Turns out I already reached ground floor, now why did I break out the window if... _*facepalm*_

Well, whatever, I gotta run from these faceless guards, and I feel bad for them... Actually, now that I think about it, they remind me of something... Maybe my memories are still getting restored or something... Kujou should've told me...

I managed to hide in an alleyway. I waited for them to go straight, and after a few minutes, started to come out of the alleyway...

* * *

Brrr... Why is this place so cold? My ethnic group is more on tropical, so I was shivering like crazy.

Not taking off the handkerchief mask, I started to walk around the city, at least I think it's a city. Kids playing in the snow, adults accompanying them, if I was born in America, this is what I would do every wintertime rather than be with my phone and PC.

This place reminds me of something... Come on, memories, come back to me quickly...

"Back off, you pervert!" a voice with moxie said.

Perverts? I have to check...

I was already at maybe the city center, and I saw two girls, one with long brown hair, wearing what I'd call a pink coat, and another, now with short brown hair and wearing a blue coat... Kids... and two pedos?!

Oh, no, I'm not gonna let this slide. Pedos creep me out, but now that I can fight...

I walk up to the two faceless child predators, and just said in a scary voice, "Hey, you two..."

I continued, "Meet your maker..."

* * *

 **?'s POV:**

Are there still paperwork? I wanna read a book for once. Well, I can't complain, this is what my job is anyway...

 **BANG!**

Huh, was that an explosion right now?!

"E-excuse me..."

"Hm...?"

"T-there's a ruckus going on in the city center... Two men and a woman..."

"Okay, on it..."

"And, about your sisters..."

* * *

 **Chester's POV:**

"DIE! DIE!" I loudly said as I bring doom unto the two pedophiles... With a wooden stick, I strike them as painfully as I can make it...

"S-STOP, WOMAN! WE PROMISE NOT TO GO PEDO WE SWEAR!"

What. Woman. Really?

"What are you talking about?" I said as I take off my handkerchief mask, "I'm a guy..."

"What? Guys here are faceless at the start... Why do you have a face?!"

Um... Did I dig my own grave? Yeah... I did...

"Later!" I said out while preparing to run like hell again, but...

 **DONK!**

Ugh... I hit a pole... Losing... consciousness...

* * *

 **?'s POV: (at the same moment)**

I quickly rush to the city center... Geez, what are those two doing all alone...

"DIE! DIE!"

I was then welcomed by a sight of a girl whooping two guys' butts with a wooden stick.

"S-STOP, WOMAN! WE PROMISE NOT TO GO PEDO WE SWEAR!"

Huh, that girl's a good asset to my nation's guild... She MUST join... But wait, this girl looks... different...

"What are you talking about? I'm a guy!"

"What? Guys here are faceless from the start… Why do you have a face?!"

A... boy... A boy with a face?!

 **DONK!**

I suddenly got surprised when I saw the boy run into a pole and got knocked out... He... Seems interesting...

I go up to where he's knocked out and dragged him by the handkerchief wrapped around his neck...

"Hey, what do you think she'll do to him?"

"I dunno. But she's our Goddess, we can't intervene..."

* * *

 **Chester's POV:**

Eh? W-why do I feel like suffocating?

"Ghhk..."

Wait, I AM getting suffocated!

"BWAH! *gasp* *gasp*" I blurt out as soon as I stand up, making my neck feel loose again. What happened when I was knocked out?

"I see that you've waken up..." a quiet voice told me. That must be the voice of the one strangling me with my own handkerchief scarf.

"Okay, what's the big idea? You nearly got me kil-"

Oh. My.

A brown-haired girl with blue eyes, wearing maybe a fur coat around her arms and a blue ribbon around her neck. Her clothes seem to be loose, and she has that stoic face that I always know. I only know one girl who looks like that. She must be...

I look at her from different angles, in a somewhat comedic manner, while she just said, "What are you doing?"

She is! She must be!

"Y-YOU'RE BLANC! N-NO WAY! Wait, that must mean... The two kids I got off the hook from those pedos... THE TWINS?! KUJOU, EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"Yo, Middo-kun, just calm down," a girl's voice called out. Middo? How does that girl know my internet nickname?! Wait, that voice...

A cute blondie just put her left arm on my shoulders and said, "Sorry about Middonaito-kun. He can be so hysterical sometimes."

"K-Kujou?!" I said. Kujou, now human, still has her blonde hair and red eyes, but her outfit is of a normal modern teenager, a hoodie that's unzipped, white undershirt, a long blue skirt, white socks that reach the ankle and red shoes.

"Kujou, explain this..." I questioned her as I give out a gesture that's referring to Blanc.

"Ahaha, I had this as a surprise in mind. You're now existing in the world of Gamindustri."

G-G-GAMINDUSTRI?!

"You sure you didn't mix up my transfer papers or something?"

"No, we guardian angels get to choose where our humans end up where they go, whether in Heaven... or the world our humans want to live in."

"You know, you just said that, when read between the lines, you said that my choice didn't even matter?!"

"Tee hee~ That's right!" she said while winking. She's really cute, I'll give you that.

"You do know I always wanted to be in a world of eternal peace, where people enjoy themselves, and I'm just lying down on the green grass, thinking of nothing..."

"I-I thought you wanted to live in Gamindustri, meeting new friends and the CPUs, CPU Candidates, and the Makers..."

She must've used my Hyperdimension Neptunia fanfiction as a reference... Well, the past is the past... It's too late to change it... Haha...

Wait, why are we just talking casually about second lives and angels in front of Blanc?

"We're screwed, Kujou, we just casually spilled the beans... in front of the CPU of Lowee... The most level-headed CPU in Gamindustri... What do we do?"

"Meh, nothing apparently. I knew Lady Blanc was perceptive so I let my identity slide..."

Blanc's not THAT perceptive, sheesh...

"You two have a lot of explaining to do," Blanc joined in.

"Yeah... I guess so..." I said nervously.

* * *

And before I knew it, we were inside the Lowee Basilicom. It's pretty huge if you see it for yourself. I also noticed a large library at one of its rooms. Same old Blanc.

We went to her office and offered us seats. She sat on her seat, and said, "Middonaito-kun, right? Why and how do you have a face, while the males here don't?"

Umm... How should we explain?

"You see... Me and Kujou come from another world where I was just a normal student until I got hit by a rushing truck, who didn't even mind traffic rules, that bastard..."

I continued, "And that's when I met Kujou, my guardian angel, and gave me an offer to either go to Heaven or live a new life in another world..."

"And you chose the new life, right?"

"Yes."

The silence continued on for a few moments, then...

"Why don't we get out of this office?" Blanc suggested.

"Uh, sure, Blanc."

And just after I opened the door...

"Sis, sis! Did you see that awesome lady that kicked those pedos' butts off?"

"That lady was so cool..."

Even the twins thought I was a girl? I don't even look like a girl! My face isn't androgynous. I just cry in a comedic and quiet manner. Ah, I remember some people back in my reality point out that I have a cute face for a teenage boy, that must be the only reason.

"Actually, I'm talking to him right now."

"Huh?"

The pink coat girl looked at me for a while. She must be thinking that I'm suspicious.

"Who's this boy, sis?"

"His name is Middonaito. Middo-kun, meet my sisters..."

"Nah, I know their names," I say while ruffling my hair with my left hand, "The girl with the long hair and moxie is Ram, right? And the blue and quiet one is Rom. See, Kujou, I know my Neptunia."

"Ah, that reminds me... How do you know our names on the first meeting? You mentioned Neptunia. What is that?" Blanc asked. Oh right...

"Well, you see, in my world, all this, the CPUs, Gamindustri... They are all fictional stuff from a game named Hyperdimension Neptunia. The title made a name for itself, and its fanbase grew and grew. I happen to be one of them, making fanfictions from the series. My somewhat experiment if I can make a good story and the like..."

"Really? Prove it, Mr. Dumbass with a Pretty face..." Wow, never knew Ram was THIS annoying. I can understand why Lost Pause gets irritated by her. Whatever.

"Starting with the nations, there are Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. The CPUs, Purple Heart or the ditzy pudding lover Neptune, Black Heart or Miss Tsundere Noire, White Heart or the lovable stoic bookworm, you, and Green Heart, or Miss Proud-of-her-boobs, Vert. The CPU Candidates, Neptune's sister Nepgear, Noire's sister Uni, and your twin little sisters Rom and Ram. You get my point now?"

The three brown-haired girls and Kujou were surprised, looking at me, who said that without even flinching. Yep. I made my point.

"I can't say I don't believe you now..."

"Yep, you ca-"

 _*door opening*_

"Hey, Blanc! You have any pudding?"

Woah! I got surprised by that voice. And by the way that I now remember Neptunia, it's gotta be...

"What are you doing in my nation, Neptune?"

"Ehehe, Histoire found and hid my secret pudding stash and forced me to do work, so you have any pudding in ya?"

"No, now please go back..."

"Aw, come on... Hm?"

Eh? Did she just notice me?

Well, if she had noticed me, then I guess...

I look at her from different angles, much like what I did with Blanc. Then I try to lift her. I grab her by the body, then...

"WOOOAH! She's really light." I put her down after a while.

"Um, Blanc, who's this boy with the cute face, and who's that angelic-looking girl there?"

"Two people from a different world. Meet Middonaito and Kujou."

Now that Blanc's introduced us, I begin to introduce myself.

"Hi, Neptune, CPU of Planeptune, I'm Middonaito! Nice to meet you."

"Woah! Say Blanc, how did he know me if he's from another world?"

"He said to me that in his world, we're characters in a popular video game named Hyperdimension Neptunia."

"Really?! Say Middonaito, if we're characters from a video game, then which one of us CPUs is the main character?"

"It's hinted at the game's title, it's you, well in some games. In one game, your little sister Nepgear is the protagonist, while spinoffs feature Noire in one game, and Blanc in another..."

Neptune's face was surprised after hearing what I said, "And I thought I was the only main character… That sucks hard, man..."

"Sorry to break it to you, Ms. Main Protagonist…"

"At least we know everyone of us is known in another world," Blanc quietly said.

At that moment, we heard the Basilicom doors open again, and this time, it's...

"So, I've heard of a girl that showed quite a power in your nation," of course, it's Vert. And by what she said, she must be thinking of making me her citizen.

I felt a dark aura near me, and I know who's it from...

"Sorry, but you didn't catch her..."

Then, I felt like someone is staring at me, and I realize it's Vert, and I just get startled.

Vert asked, "Hm? A boy with a face? A cute guy even? Blanc, since when were you keeping him from us?"

"No, he just arrived today... from a different world..."

"Oh, that so? Then mind if I..."

I get dragged by my left arm by Vert and she wrapped it around her melons. Wow, now that you mention it, they really ARE big in person.

"Hey Vert, what are you doing?!" Blanc said in an angry voice. Yikes!

"No fair, Vert!" Neptune said, and she transformed into her HDD form, Purple Heart, then grabs my right arm and also wraps it around her chest. Are these girls seriously trying to seduce me?!

The tug-of-war lasted a few minutes, and I got tired of it and just straight up said, "Come on, this is uninteresting, let me go," after that, I just get myself loose and away from the two.

"I'm not that interested in big chests anyway. Back in my reality, a lot of girls that I know have flat chests or just yet to bloom, so..."

Neptune then reverted back to her human form and maybe gave Blanc a signal.

I know she's trying to say, "Looks like someone's a perfect match for you..."

But, can't say I don't like Blanc. I really do like her a lot even though she can be a loose cannon sometimes. Probably because she likes books. Maybe because of her personality? Her cute face? AHHH! I'm getting really embarrassed right now!

"So, Middonaito-kun, if you like flat, then who do you favor? Me or Blanc?" Neptune asked me. Ok, is she always this mischievous?

"In my opinion, it would be Blanc..." I said while blushing a little.

"You've got yourself an admirer, Blanc..." Neptune cited in a mischievous voice.

"So what?"

Ghhk! Ow! I... feel like I just got friendzoned. Dammit, Neps!

And as you can expect, the Basilicom doors opened again, and this time, of course, it's our favorite no-friends tsundere, as some people call Noire. (P.S. I roasted them with well-crafted insults after I saw the no-friends tsundere part, though they are kinda right, lolz.)

"Blanc? Hey, how the hell did a girl have so much power and just appear in Lowee?!"

Then, Noire looked at the situation. Neps and Vert were talking about the possibility of me being Blanc's future love interest, while I'm still hit with that friendzone arrow.

"W-WHY IS THERE A BOY HERE?! N-not that I care about his face or anything..."

"Why do you always have to be a tsundere? And finally, someone who didn't say 'he has a cute face' in our first meeting..."

"Noire, I'll tell you this, this boy and that blondie come from another world, where we all are characters in a video game," Neptune gossiped.

"Hey, Middo-kun, lemme ask you, there's a character popularity poll for us, right? Would you kindly tell who's the top one, of course, it's gotta be me, I'm the main character..."

"Sorry, Neps, but you're not top one. In the first poll, the winner was Noire," I clarified.

"Hmph, seems the people from that world seems to adore me because of my elegance..." Noire proudly stated.

"For me, it's because they like your tsundere personality," I said upfront.

"Maybe I should try being a tsundere too..." Neps said to herself.

"Nah, people have different tastes and views, like how people like Nep-Nep because of her ditzy and energetic behavior, Blanc and her stoic personality, and Vert with her… bazongas..."

"Oh, well then..."

Neptune then transformed into her HDD form and tried to get my favor, maybe...

"Umm... Can I say something?" Kujou said out loud. Seems the author (almost) forgot about her.

"No, Neptune, no matter what you do, you can't beat me in a breast size contest..." And they're talking about boobs again. Sheesh, not minding a guy hear that type of conversation…

"LADY BLANC, HELP ME!"

"Hm?"

I could've sworn I saw her fidgeting... Maybe my imagination...

"Just... just call me Blanc, and I'll help you..." Huh? What? But I always wanted to call her Blanc. Just Blanc. Ehh... I'm slightly blushing...

"Okay... Blanc..." I say enthusiastically. And she looked at me with a smile, the smile that I always liked to see...

"Aww... No fair, Blanc, you're getting the upper hand!"

"I swear, Blanc... I will have this boy to myself..."

"Stop messing with the new guy... Not that I care about him or anything..."

Why am I getting dragged into a harem? I only want the Blanc route, thank you very much.

"Why isn't anyone noticing me?" Kujou said while crying in a comedic effect.

"I'm noticing you, Kujou, so help me!"

And that's my first day of my new life in Gamindustri... Hope everything doesn't go too crazy, but from what I know about the Neptunia series... This doesn't end here... _*facepalm*_


	2. My First Quest (Part 1)

Okay, Middonaito here. As a recap...

I was Chester, a 15-year-old student and fanfiction writer typically for Neptunia. As said in the first chapter, I died because a truck driver rushed to me without even stopping to see if there's a pedestrian. I thought my life ended there, but then Kujou, a guardian angel, gave me a second chance to live again as long as I live in another world.

Upon arriving in said new world, I found myself to be a prisoner, and after breaking out, I helped two kids from the hands of pedos (didn't remember that they were the Twin Candidates of Lowee at the time). Somehow, I run into a pole and lost consciousness (forgive this idiotic side of myself), and after I came to, I found myself to be dragged by the CPU of Lowee herself, Blanc.

Together with Kujou, we meet the other CPUs, and two of the CPU Candidates. It ended in a quite hilarious way.

Now, as I can remember, I was found by those guards again, which were actually Lowee guards, but Blanc helped me get off the hook. Phew, she's really an angel...

Okay, after that, Blanc offered us a place to stay in the Basilicom. Thank goodness because we don't have any credits yet. Right now, I'm thinking of going to Lowee's guild and take a quest.

One week had passed since then.

But, right now, in this chapter, I'm meeting up with all four CPUs again, the other two CPU Candidates, and a guild agent, not gonna spoil though. And also, I'll be taking up my first quest, and I tell you, it was difficult. Now that I mention it, just two chapters in and I already meet a lot of the Neptunia characters. Geez, me who's writing this right now, you do know how to rush events. Not complaining but please, slow down with the encounter flags.

Okay, since I'm acting like Neptune here with the fourth wall breaking and roasting myself in another reality, let's just get back to the story...

* * *

"…And that's how I got into the Neptunia franchise, all because of that particular Youtuber," I calmly said to Neps and the other CPUs.

"Ah, so this Lost Pause guy... Tell me, who's his waifu? It's gotta be me," Neps playfully said. She's still in her main character syndrome, as I can see.

"He… doesn't have someone in mind... though he may like Vert because of her melons, since he's the classy pervert that he is..."

"See, everyone? Bigger is better..." Vert proudly pointed out. Not necessarily, Vert...

"Aight, next topic, did you girls know that, except for Neps here, your names are colors in the French language? For example, Noire is French for black, Blanc for white, and Vert for green..."

"Eh? Then what does my name mean?"

I answer Neps, "You're named after a god of the sea, Neptune."

"Woah, really? Do I have some sort of waterbending power or something that's yet to be unlocked?"

I straightforwardly said, "No."

"Oh, goodness, Big Sis!"

Ah, that voice...

I see a lilac-haired girl, longer hair than Neps, with one D-pad clip on her hair, wearing a sailor uniform, and... well, that's what I can make out right now since she's still far out... Yep, totally Nepgear. Not gonna disclose the fact that people from my world think of her personality as a doormat. I don't wanna make a girl cry, of all things that I can screw up, it can be doing the Conquest Ending out of pure curiosity and just trying to make a classmate and fellow Neptunia fan suffer because of the horror and feels, diving into the dark web again, even if I still don't wanna, or accidentally deleting all my precious school files and failing my subject, just not that.

"Nep Jr? What are you doing here? I thought you were still doing a quest back in Planeptune..." Neps ask her little sister.

"But, I finished it earlier than expected, so I decided to come to Lowee to check on you and the twin candidates."

"Hmm... Same old Gear..."

"Hm? Who was that?" Nepgear asked while turning her head around to check the surroundings, and then I catch her eye by waving at her... Though, she's pretty nearby and I didn't have to do that...

"Huh? Since when did an male NPC get a face? Oh, wait..."

I correct her conclusion,"Erm... I'm not an NPC, and not from around here as well. Um... Neps will explain it to you..."

Noire retorted, "You're expecting Neptune to explain something? Sorry, but I'm the one who's gonna be explaining this whole situation..."

"I guess you're right, Noire, Neps could totally jumble the facts," I agreed. I mean, she may say 'We two are the OTPs of this fanfiction' or something. Can't afford to have that judgement bolted on Gear's head. That or I don't want Neps to break the fourth wall or make me and her an official pairing.

"I could also explain it to her, since I'm her best friend and all," a voice proclaimed. Yeah, you guys know who it was...

"Uni, what are you doing here?"

"What else? To check on my sister. And then I met Middonaito, a boy from another world..."

Then I just realized... now there are four people who haven't remarked on my face and said it's cute: Blanc, Noire, and now Uni and Gear. Thank goddesses. Finally, some people who don't care about my looks.

"A-another world?! Like when Big Sis and I were in a different dimension?!"

"N-nah, not like that, no..." I insisted.

"Hey, Middo-kun!" Kujou called out to me. I wonder what she wants. This is our eighth day in this world, so...

"Eh? What's up, Kujou?"

"We really need to take a quest now. We can't just depend on Lady Blanc now, do we?"

"I don't really mind, you know..." Blanc answered with a calm voice, still donning that trademark stoic face of hers.

I do admit, I don't like the idea of depending on someone. Since I'm already a 10th grader and supposed to take up senior high school in the city, I'm already training myself on how to be independent. But, I somehow can't do it because of my parents, and it's just one year left for me. SUPPOSED to be one year until I got run over, and now living in this world. I really have to know the ropes of living in the Neptunia world, since it's totally different from my peaceful world. Can't depend on someone forever. Literally.

"I'm afraid Kujou's right, Blanc. I do need to deal with my own financial problems. I can't just rely on someone and just have them pay for what I want," I said out loud. Actually, I've never been serious like this since I was born. I would always have a playful and friendly personality in front of my friends. I can't really act serious until the atmosphere tells me so.

"Okay then, there's no sense in trying to stop you now, but you would need weapons," Blanc pointed out. Yeah, I guess we need a way to attack monsters. Can't rely on that explosive divine power or that sort of jazz.

But, where can you buy weapons? Is there like a shop in cities where you buy those, or maybe you buy 'em in the guild or something? The only way I understand buying weapons in Neptunia is the Shop option or item pickups. (Sorry to say this, but I haven't played Re;Birth1, 2, or V Generation. My first game was supposed to be Megadimension, since I watched gameplays of the three before it, yeah, punish me...)

"Planeptune doesn't have new quests at the moment..." Nepgear said.

"So does Lowee..." Blanc added with an expressionless face.

"I believe my citizens have already taken all the quests in my nation," Vert said proudly.

After all that, I just stare at the Lastation sisters... Hope they have a spare quest or something...

"I... I guess there's still some Lastation quests left..."

"Alright then, Noire! Let's go then!"

"Just so you know, I'm not flying you there with me in HDD."

"Nah, there's a button next to me that says 'Warp'. Well that's plot convenient…"

"Author, are you just gonna skip the trip to Lastation?" Neps cited. Again with her fourth wall breaking antics.

"Shut up, Neps, I'm the main character now, heh..."

*beep*

* * *

Moments later...

A few moments after I pressed the Warp button, Kujou and I look at the Lastation guild building. Dang!

Now, where do you buy weapons?

We went inside the guild, to be welcomed by adventurers, male ones to be precise.

"It's the man that gave us faces! Praise!"

"Ah..."

Oh yeah, during the last week, I experimented on my DNA and the DNA of a male NPC. After a few days of analysis, me and Kujou finally made a formula to help the male NPCs get their own face. I mean, it'll be weird for me if I was always talking to a faceless dude.

So, in short, every male NPC has referred to me as their 'Messiah' of males' appearance. Wow.

Oh man, who should I ask?

"You okay there? Seems like you're a beginner in guild quests..."

Surprised, I look back, and I see a guy with black hair and brown eyes, a lightly tanned skin, wearing a black shirt with a silver chestplate and a kind of silver upper arm protectors strapped on, like one of those light armor classes in MMOs. He also has chestnut pants and black with brown boots.

"Hehe, Noir John Kurogane, at your service. Also, just call me Kurogane, since some people mistake my first name Noir, which is pronounced as 'noh-war', for the CPU's name Noire, pronounced as 'nowaru'. Pretty hectic, to be honest."

"Eh, yeah sure Kurogane. Anyways, do you know where beginners like me could get a weapon to handle and use?"

"Let me see..." Kurogane answered before he took himself into deep thought. I kinda think that Kurogane is already a long-time guild agent, since his appearance tells me so. That hair is kinda messy. That's what gives me the idea.

"There is this all-purpose weapon shop nearby. I'll take you and the blondie there..."

"Hey, is there, like, a catch or something?"

"Nah, there's no catch, man."

"Really?" I ask seriously.

"I cross my heart, promise."

Ok, he seems honest enough now. And we take a step outside. Wow, Lastation needs to lessen the greenhouse gas output, or else global warming can take this world apart. But hey, it's nice to see a nation that looks like it's still in the Industrial Revolution. Ah, world history...

"So," I decided to break the ice, "…you always wear that armor of yours when you take a quest?"

"No, this is just cosplay, dude. These armor plates aren't real as you think they are..."

Huh? Cosplay? "I-if it's cosplay, then..."

"When I go take a quest, my attire is my black shirt under a gray coat, with a lot of pockets in it, since I sometimes use potions and items to fight. I also have this thin sword, like a knight's, to fight in the front line."

"So, you're more of a melee DPS guy. Isn't low health a problem?"

Kurogane clarified, "Nah, despite how I look, I actually have a lot of health, SP, and agility, so I can actually trick people into thinking that I'm a softie..."

"Wow, didn't actually expect that kind of answer..."

"Heh, looks can deceive... Like that face of yours, makes you a bit feminine if you keep blushing like that..."

Just to let you guys know, I always have this small blush in my face. Dunno why I can't get rid of it, so, I let it be. Guess that what makes people say I look cute or feminine for a dude.

* * *

"Okay, we're here."

We go in the weapon shop, and wow, there are a LOT of weapons and items, from swords, bows and arrows, rifles, staffs, armor, and all that shiz. Man, this is like a gun shop, but more diverse. I look around to find the perfect item to use.

Sword? Nah. I can't wield a sword if my arms are shaky.

Bows and Rifles? I don't have good marksmanship.

Those hidden blades? Nope, IF uses em. Respect originality, bro.

Katanas? Nope, they're just sharper swords to me.

Guess my only option is the staff.

"Hey, you having trouble there, bud?"

"Ah, Kurogane, just call me Middo, since my whole name's Middonaito, anyway, how do I know what weapon is perfect for me?"

Kurogane then got an idea, "Let's try one of my gizmos..."

I got curious when he said 'my gizmos', I ask him, "You make gadgets?"

"Yeah, in my spare time when quests aren't much abundant."

And he pulls out a brick-like gadget out of his pocket. "I call this StatAnalyzer. Sorry for the uninspired name, blame the author." Eh, did he just try to break the fourth wall with that remark?

Forgetting about the fourth wall breaker, I asked him, "What does it do? Scan me then tries to calculate my stats?"

"Correct. Now, you first..."

A beam of light flashes from the gadget, and like a bar code scan, Kurogane moves the gadget to analyze my whole body.

"Okay, so the gadget has analyzed you... Wow, you have a weak physical attack and defense stat."

Well, why am I not surprised. "It's because my body isn't used to physical activity, though I can run quite fast."

"Well that sucks dude. Okay, next up is that blondie..."

"I have a name you know... Kujou..." she said with a pouty face.

Kurogane then corrected himself, "Okay, Kujou, let me see..."

As what Kurogane did earlier, he scanned Kujou for her stats. I'm actually curious of her potential.

"Your stats are pretty much average, Kujou," Kurogane said out. Huh. That was quite an anti-climatic anticipation.

"But look on the bright side, you have a high accuracy and agility stat. That makes you a ranged attacker."

"Ah, really?!"

Then, Kurogane looked at me and said, "And you have a high magic attack and defense skill. You're magically inclined, Middo."

"Really? Then I have to use the staff, of all things."

And Kujou said, "And I'll pick the bow and arrows."

* * *

So, after a few minutes, me, Kujou and Kurogane come out of the shop. Kurogane's dressed up, having his sword strapped on his back, and his gray coat on, and I gotta say, it's oversized, reminds me of IF.

"Hey, Kurogane, why are you dressed like that?"

"Ah, you might be thinking, 'Is he trying to copy IF?' and I'll have to say no. It just makes me look swag, is all."

"Oh."

And a few minutes later, we get back to the guild.

"So, what quest do we pick? A fetch quest or kill quest?" asked Kurogane.

"I dunno, but it has to be around our level."

Kurogane checks his phone, and faces its screen at us.

*Kill dogoos in the Lastation border.*

"Dogoos? We'll take it then!"

I readied myself for the quest. I take out my staff and hold it in my right hand. Kujou prepares her bow and arrows. And since Kurogane's ready... Oh man. My first quest. Hope it turns out fine.

"You two ready?" Kurogane asked. Well...

This is it. Wish me and Kujou luck.

"Yeah, let's do it..."

* * *

Walking towards the quest location, I tried to break the ice, "So, hey, you're a cosplayer right?"

"Yeah, it's one of my few hobbies other than gadgets and quests. Why do you ask?"

"Ya see, umm... You enter any cosplay competitions or something like that?"

Kurogane thinks for a while, then said, "Yeah, I've been in a few cosplay contests. It's just for fun, though."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, but there's this 'running gag' you might call. Every time I enter a contest, there's this raven-haired girl that always come up as first, while I get second place, ahaha..." Kurogane said laughing at said memory.

Raven-haired girl? Could it be? Wait, I don't think Noire enters cosplay contests. She keeps that hobby of hers a secret, right? And how does this guy not recognize his own Goddess?

"Hey, Kurogane, what if I told you that you've been competing with your own Goddess in cosplaying?"

"Pfft..." Kurogane spit takes.

Is he THAT surprised? Wow.

"What?! Are you saying that I've been cosplaying with my nation's Goddess this whole time?! Holy sh... Wow! That boosts my faith in her in a really high rate, man! I mean, can you believe it?!"

"You... believe me?"

Kurogane looks at me with a face that looks like he's found his idol, "I HAVE to believe you! Since you're from a world where the CPUs are game characters, you HAVE to know their characteristics!"

I nervously chuckled at his comment, "Ehehe..."

* * *

After some time talking to Kurogane, we find ourselves in the quest location. And wow, there are a LOT of dogoos. The place is an open field, if you wanna know.

"Okay, newbies, get ready, and watch an experienced guild agent at work..."

Kurogane rushes over to the front line, while Kujou and I stay back in case he needs support.

Kurogane rushes over to a line of Dogoos and one-slash them. After taking just that one hit, the dogoos turn into bits of data bursting into the air. This is so awesome.

Ah, a dogoo! I fire an elemental ball, in this case a fireball, to the creature, but it survives. As expected, of course. I keep firing (since it's my basic attack) at the dogoo until it dissolved into code. I get a bit of XP from that, and I need more to level up, guess me and Kujou have a lot to do...

A few minutes after Kurogane gave the first strike, almost all the dogoos were exterminated. And there was this... moment... that I can compare to that moment in Episode 1 of the Neptunia anime. Ya see...

* * *

Flashback:

"Why do they keep coming?!"

"Just keep attacking," Kurogane assured me.

"Ahaha, stop it! Nooooo!"

Yikes, was that Kujou?! I run to where Kujou was and...

*nosebleed*

She... She's so like... that moment with the dogoos in episode 1. Ahhh... Can't really describe it when I'm nosebleeding... (Sorry, it's the male instinct)

"Kurogane? Little help?"

But he couldn't hear me. He's having too much fun killing the mobs... Oh man... I don't wanna get on to this guy's bad side.

"Kyaaaa! Not there! Get out!"

Umm... Okay, I can't stand this... I release an strong aerial wave, blowing off the dogoos on Kujou... And...

"T-thanks..." she said, blushing and all. And she got a bit of goo on her clothes, the poor girl.

"Okay, by the time we get back to Lowee, we're getting you new clothes, that okay with you Kujou?" I say to her, trying to comfort her. Come on, she just experienced something embarrassing... Of course I have to comfort her.

"T-thanks..."

End of flashback

* * *

"Hyah!" Kurogane shouts, swinging his sword at a larger Dogoo. I try to support him with a few fireballs, but it doesn't even matter, Kurogane's owning that dogoo's butt.

"Hah... Hah... I think that's the last of them..."

And suddenly...

"Dogoo!" a dogoo jumped onto my head in a playful manner. I grab it and looked at it. And, aw man, it's doing the puppy eyes tactic.

"Don't play dumb, Middo! It's trying to get off the hook!"

No... I don't think it is, considering it saw all of his friends die by our hand, it makes me a bit guilty, even if it's a mob.

"Aww... I-I don't think it's faking, Kuro-kun..." Kujou said, still shaking from that embarrassing moment she experienced.

"I do agree with her, Kurogane, I mean, dogs in my world can be harmful, but they're man's best friend, and maybe the dogoo's the equivalent."

"Dog?"

* * *

A few minutes after explaining to Kurogane...

"As long as you take responsibility for it. I won't get dragged into any trouble your dogoo does."

"Yeah, alright, I know. I dunno what to name him, though..."

Then, Kujou whispered in my ear, "How about Jelly? I'm sure it'll like it..."

"Huh? I thought you had despised dogoos."

"What? Because they just jumped at me like some sort of pervert? Nah. I'm already over that."

"You're quick to forgive and forget..."

"Alright... I say he'll be named Jelly. Who's with me?" I said out.

"Aye!" Kujou exclaimed, blushing in an enthusiastic way.

"Alright, but be ready to take care of a dogoo, Middo, since you're the first one to ever attempt to domesticate a mob," warned Kurogane.

"Don't worry Kurogane, I can do it. Now can we get back to the guild to get our credits?"

Kurogane looked around to check for more monsters, "Okay, I don't think there's-"

*ground rumbling*

"Wh-what the?!"

"RAAAAGGH!"

T-THAT SOUND!

"We're in trouble, peeps. We're gonna deal with an Ancient Dragon..."

 _\- To be continued -_

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES:

Hi, everyone. Chapter 2 out and done, and there are a few announcements I wanna say.

First, no updates for a week, since my first prelim exams are coming up, and I wanna get a high score so that I have more chances to get myself a drawing tablet for my birthday.

Second, I didn't think I Never Expected would be a hit, so I'm focusing more on this fanfic than anything else.

Third, I just wanna say, thanks Floyd Dick from Twitter for being such a friend and supporter. I promise I'll make higher quality chapters as time goes on.

That's all for now. If you can, please leave a review, may it be how you like or hate this work of mine, and how I can improve it, but no bullying please. Wanna check me out on Twitter? Just search for MiddonaitoShi, that simple. :)

 **/ MIDDOSTATION ENDS HERE**


	3. My First Quest (Part 2)

Okay, Middonaito here again, and here's a and Kujou decide to take a quest and Planeptune, Lowee and Leanbox have all of their quests taken, so instead, we go to Lastation by means of Plot Convenience. (Aw, yeah.)

After reaching the guild, we meet Kurogane, a guild agent who's experienced, and he helped us pick our weapons.

Choosing an easy kill quest, we go out and... do the quest, duh. But something we did NOT expect, is that an Ancient Dragon appeared. No worries, Kurogane can deal with him... Right?!

Let's find out!

* * *

"RAAAAGGH!"

The ground below us tremble. What could... Oh no...

A... An Ancient Dragon... A scaly one at that...

"Sh... Damn, it's a tough cookie..."

"Kurogane, have you fought an Ancient Dragon before?" I ask him. Hope he-

"No, sorry, hehe..."

What!

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

"RAAGGH!" the dragon roared with all its might.

Kurogane, Middonaito, and Kujou ready themselves against a formidable enemy...

 _[Insert cool battle worthy BGM here XD]_

"Take a stance, you two! This is gonna be so reckless," Kurogane said with a grin. He LOVES to go all out, as you can tell.

Kurogane runs towards the dragon, swinging his sword, but...

 **WHACK!**

The dragon uses its wings like a giant fan and blows Kurogane off his feet, making him hit a rock. "GAH!" he shouted in pain.

"Kurogane! You okay?" Middo shouted. Kurogane gave a thumbs up. Then he stood up and ran towards the dragon again.

He predicted the time the dragon would use the same trick, and he unleashed one of his skills, "Cancel Slash!", and it cancelled the dragon's attack. Middonaito then prepares his newly obtained skill, "Element Rain!".

Fire then rained down on the dragon, then water, then ice, then lightning... But it didn't help the party find the boss' weakness.

"This is practical bullsh-" Kurogane shouted, then a dragon flew towards him and tackled him.

"Divine Shot!" Kujou added in her own skill, and like "Element Rain", a barrage of blessed arrows, that you can compare to those bullet hell games, were repeatedly fired from Kujou's bow, never missing a single barrage shot. And it did quite a damage to the Ancient Dragon...

"Woah, Kujou!"

"I know right?! The perks of being a King's Ranger really helped!"

Middonaito stood wide-eyed, "You're a medieval girl?! And a King's Ranger?!" then Kujou winked at him, "Yep!"

Middonaito then shook his head to focus on the threat at hand... _"How do we defeat this thing? It's showing no signs of weakness... Think Middo, THINK!"_

Meanwhile, Kurogane drank one of his three potions held on the strap that also holds his sword's sheath.

*gulp*

"That should do it..." he said to himself. Then all of a sudden, his vision began to distort, and his head took excruciating pain... "Tch, I gotta fix these hybrid potions' side effects! Now, come at me, douche dragon!"

"GRRRAAHH!"

The dragon seemed to acknowledge Kurogane's taunt, and tried to tackle him, but the swordsman quickly moved than he did earlier, making the dragon hit a rock. A VERY HARD rock.

"Heh, that's what you get, you fuc-"

 **BANG!**

The dragon, now REALLY pissed, tackled Kurogane faster than he can finish saying the f-bomb.

"Tch…" but it seemed like it didn't affect him in the least bit.

Now, a herd of Dogoos spawned out of nowhere, and Kurogane quickly take notice. "Dammit, these things again!"

Back on Middo's side, Jelly popped up and helped Middonaito a bit. "Wow, this dogoo is really loyal..."

"One Slash!" Kurogane shouted as he defeated the dogoo herd by himself. "Tch, if more of these pricks come up, we won't be able to defeat this fuc-"

 **BANG!**

"Ghhk!" The dragon once again set his sights on Kurogane. And the swordsman doesn't like the treatment very well.

"Dammit douche dragon! Let me shout out a curse word for a change!"

Then, Kujou lobbed a few arrows at the dragon. And Middonaito observed.

 _"Its weakness! Divine power!"_ Middonaito pointed out. Then, he saw his right arm shining. Turns out his staff is being enveloped in a divine power. Middonaito decided to make use of his newly acquired power. He jumps up into the air and takes a pose. "Divine Gust!"

Middonaito threw a yellow slash at the dragon, and it was very effective! The dragon is now leaking data bits! "Kurogane! Now!"

"Right!" Kurogane nodded while running around the now injured dragon. He readies his craziest skill yet.

"Ragequit: Rage Slashes!"

A rapid succession of attacks came from Kurogane's sword, now full of rage, anger, and acceleration. If Middonaito counted correctly...

"WHAT THE?! 50 ATTACKS A SECOND?! AND COUNTING!"

"Wow! I can't believe such attack speed was possible!" Kujou remarked.

"GRAHH! TAKE THIS, DOUCHE DRAGON!"

"RRAAGHK!" the dragon screamed in agony, before disappearing into bits of data. The party won the boss fight.

"*pant* *pant*"

 _[Epic BGM ends here XD]_

"Yo, Kurogane, that was savage!" Middonaito said after a bit of silence.

"Hah, hah... Huh..."

"KYAAAA!"

Middo turned around, but saw that Kujou was just fine.

"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" Kurogane screamed.

* * *

 **?'s POV:**

This dragon! It's unbeatable! It doesn't have any weakness whatsoever!

"GGRRAHH!"

"Help me!" it... just threw her up into the air! I can't catch her on time!

*running steps*

Huh?! I turn around, and saw three people that looked like they were battered up but survived.

One had black hair and brown eyes, a little blush on his cheeks, wearing a light blue checkered polo shirt with a handkerchief around his neck, what looks like a staff being held with his right hand, a little green sling bag with black and red highlights, navy blue pants, and brown shoes with a white accent. He managed to catch my friend, carrying her in a bridal manner. "Are you alright?"

My pink haired friend nods at him while blushing a little. Of course, she'd be embarrassed that a boy is carrying her. Bridal style, even.

Another boy entered the scene. He has jet black hair and crimson red eyes, that somehow reminds me of Lady Noire, wearing a gray overcoat (reminds me of mine) that looks like the sleeves are too long for him, but it appeared to be folded enough to have his hands be seen, a black undershirt, a strap on his left shoulder that seems like it's holding a sheath and two unfamiliar potions, while holding a sword on his right hand that seems like those swords that knights use, brownish, no, chestnut pants and black boots with brown accents.

"You won't be alive for long, prick number 2!" and wow, he's on par with Lady Blanc when it comes to anger.

"Don't forget about me, we still need to get him some divine arrows!" and now a blonde girl with red eyes, a reddish unzipped hoodie, a white undershirt, a long blue skirt and red shoes join in the fight. I noticed gel on her clothes, but I didn't pay much attention to it. She's wielding a sort of bow that's glowing like the sun. "Divine Shot!"

Wow, a barrage shot! And it seems like it's totally damaging it! Here's my chance! I bring out my hidden blades.

"Show me what you got, douche dragon!"

"Don't forget about the Wind Walker!"

"Divine Gust!"

"Take this, Divine Shot!"

"GGRRAH!" screamed the Ancient Dragon before dispersing to code.

"Yay, a win! Did we get him, Iffy?"

 **Thud!**

After defeating the dragon, I noticed that the swordsman of the other party got knocked out. Too much energy spent, maybe...

"Is he gonna be okay?" I ask the one with the handkerchief around his neck.

"Well, I dunno... Mis-" then the guy looked at me like he was all so shocked to see me.

"Huh?" why is he looking at me with a funny face?

* * *

 **Kurogane's POV:**

Ugh... What... Happened...

Oh right, those dragons... And me drinking that experimental potion again... I should really fix those side effects... Anyway... Where am I? This isn't the forest or my room...

I discovered that I was bandaged... Really tight around my chest, but I don't mind. My right arm seems to be bandaged as well. Great, no quests for a while...

I also noticed that I was lying on a purple bed. And now that I have a look around, the room is really accented with purple colors. I get up to find Middonaito and Kujou.

"Middo? Kujou?"

I take a look around the hallway. Ah, the Planeptune logo! Wait, am I in the Planeptune Basilicom? Nah, no way...

I make my way around. I think to myself, "Man, it does feel nice to rampage, but why can't I blurt a curse word without getting attacked?"

 ** _"It's my way of censoring..."_**

What the?! Middo?

Nah, couldn't be him.

Hm... Hey, there's the living room.

"Ow! Ow! Please don't tighten the bandage!"

Huh. Middo got injured too, huh?

"Aww... But you're my patient, and this is thanks for saving me, Mi-Mi..."

"Huh, Mi-Mi?" Middo reacted after hearing his new nickname.

"Yo, Middonaito!"

The guy seemed surprised to hear my voice. "Yo, Kurogane! You okay now?"

"Yeah, I think so... Hey, fill me in on what happened after I lost consciousness..."

Middo shrugs, "Okay, well..."

* * *

Flashback:

 **Chester's POV:**

 **Thud!**

Yo what? Oh, looks like Kurogane went all out too much. Ah...

"Is he gonna be ok?" a voice asked me. Must be those two girls we saved.

"Well, I dunno… Mis-"

My. God. Holy.

Is this real? Did... Did I just...

"Hey, what's wrong there?"

Long brown hair, check. Leaf-like ribbon, check. Green eyes, check. Black tank top, check. Blue oversized overcoat, check. Black shorts, check. Lots of phones with her, check.

Holy! It's IF!

Wait, if she's IF, then... (Sorry, when I saved the other girl, my vision was kinda blurry after all that running.)

Pink/peach hair, check. Black headband with a C, check. Orange eyes, check. Pink swe- YOU KNOW WHAT?! I saved Compa! Holy cr- Author... What did I tell you with encounter flags?!

 ** _Author Middonaito just shrugs his shoulders in ignorance. "Heh..."_**

Ugh... You despicable...

"Wow! Aren't these girls named IF and Compa, Middo-kun?"

"Ah, Kujou! Yes, and are you ok?"

She gives me a thumbs up, "I'm okey-dokey!" Man, how she makes me skip a beat...

"Ah, you three are injured! Let Nurse Compa take care of you!"

IF just sighs, "Just don't try to really tighten their bandages, killing off circulation while at it..."

I just laugh at the remark...

"Oh, so we heading to the hospital?" Kujou asked.

"Well, you seemed to come from the Lastation border, but that you're in Planeptune... Let's just take you to the Basilicom."

"I'll carry Kurogane..." I suggested. And now we walk our way to Planeptune.

End of flashback.

* * *

 **Kurogane's POV:**

"We crossed borders?!"

"Yeah, turns out we were beside the Planeptune border, and once we set out to battle the second Ancient Dragon, we were already in Planeptune..."

"Huh. I still can't believe that two Ancient Dragons spawned out of nowhere. And the two were pretty nearby..."

Middo gestured me to calm down, "Let's not worry about that now, cause..."

Just as Middonaito was about to finish his sentence, Miss Compa had tightened the bandage on Middo's right arm... Oohh... That's gotta hurt bro!

"WAHHH!"

That, my friends, was a true scream of pain and suffering. I feel sorry for the poor guy. Not really... I'm enjoying his little comedic skit with Miss Compa...

Oh, that reminds me!

"Hi, I believe I haven't introduced myself. My name's Noir John Kurogane, the Ragequit Master of Lastation!" wait, was that supposed to be a title to be proud of?

"Hi there, Kuro! I'm Compa!" Kuro eh? Haven't heard of that nickname since forever.

"Oh, I already know you, Miss Compa, and also your friend, Miss IF, if you want to know..."

"Seems like the Blanc expy is up..." huh, who's that ditzy voice just now?

"Erm... Kurogane... If you're asking who said that, look..." Middo told me, pointing at the entrance. And I see a short lilac-haired girl, wearing D-pad clips, what seems to be a white and purple hoodie with a big circle as a zipper, which has an N symbol on it, blue and white striped stockings, and white and purple shoes with Planeptune's logo.

"You acquainted with her, Middo, pal?"

"Yeah, that's... Planeptune's goddess in human form..."

N-no way. The serious and mature Lady Purple Heart... has a childish and ditzy human appearance. Yep, I've seen it all. I've finished my bucket list. Big time. Oh wait, I still have that goal of seeing Lady Noire's human form.

"T-that's Lady Neptune herself? You kidding with me, Middo?"

Compa then entered our conversation, "No, Nep-Nep is our goddess..."

Wow. Wow.

"Are you mind blown, Mr. Looks-like-Noire?"

"Looks-like-Noire?" I look at Middo with a confused look. "Nah, don't mind Nep's comedic antics... Though it IS true that your hair and eye color give you an impression of a male Lady Noire..."

"Uh..." I sweatdrop.

"Don't worry, Kurogane, you'll get used to her sometime..."

I just noticed that IF and Kujou aren't around, so I ask, "Hey, now that I realize it, where are IF and Kujou?"

"Yeah, they went out to buy Kujou some replacement clothing... After that incident... Brr..." Middo shudders at the thought. What happened to Kujou that made Middo so scared?

Yep. How messed up can this storyline be...

"Hello everyone..."

Oh. Someone other than Lady Neptune is here.

Someone... small. Seems like she's floating on a floating book. Wait, I've seen her before... Isn't she...

"H-Histoire!" so Middo said it for me.

"Oh, seems like we have guests. Care to introduce yourselves?"

I clear my throat, "Ahem, I'm Noir John Kurogane, Lastation guild agent."

Middo also summed up his courage, "And I'm Middonaito..."

Miss Histoire looked shocked to hear Middo's name, and decided to look at him at different angles. "Oh, so you're the one Neptune talked about."

"Nep... talked about me?"

"Of course, who wouldn't talk about having an extradimensional friend?" Lady Neptune answered.

"Hm... I guess that's true..."

"We're back!"

I turn around to see Miss IF and Kujou at the entrance. "Ah, hey you two..."

"Author, please skip this... This is gonna be a bit boring..."

"What, Lady Nep-"

* * *

 **An hour later...**

"Hey, Kurogane, I wanna ask you this..."

"Ask away, Middo."

Middo thought, and said, "Weren't your eyes brown back at the guild? Why is it crimson red now?" oh, this...

"You see..." I explain, "the red eyes are just a side effect of my experimental potion."

"Oh, also your f-bombing personality?"

"Yeah, I should really fix that," I scratch the back of my head.

"I don't think it's just that..."

I look at Miss Histoire and gave her a doubting look, "W-what do you mean, Miss Histoire?"

"Remember that we studied you three earlier?"

"Oh, right..."

Lady Neptune then looked somewhere and gave a thumbs up. She said, "See readers? Boring filler stuff skipped out... Efficient, right?" I sigh at her statement. "I still can't believe Lady Purple Heart's human form was this... Fourth wall breaky..."

Miss Histoire also sighed, then continued to explain, "It seems that your eye color change and personality change are actually recessive traits going dominant over your previous eye color and personality." Heredity? Oh wait... That makes sense...

"Well, that kinda makes sense, since my dad had crimson red eyes, and my mom was part of a biker gang until she settled down with Pops..." I reply, scratching the back of my head.

"Huh..." Middonaito answered.

"How about Ku-Ku and Mi-Mi?"

"You know, you don't have to call me Ku-Ku, Compa. My name's already a nickname," Kujou decided to say.

"And you can call me Mi-Mi or Middo, I don't mind."

"Ah, that reminds me! You two… what are your skills powered with?"

"Umm, divine power... Why?" answered Middo.

Miss Histoire went silent. She must be thinking about something. It makes me want to think too. Somehow, the Ancient Dragons we fought had no weakness... Until these two otherworlders decided to use their skills against them. How... How can an enemy with no weakness be possible? Unless...

We're dealing with someone here. Aw, sh... A villain... Of course...

Hmm... But I can't just jump into a little conclusion… I need evidence. Yep, first thing tomorrow: Investigate. I mean, my arm and body are jacked up, and I can't go on tedious quests now, can I?

I stand up. "I'm afraid I have to go now," well, I do have something I was supposed to do...

"Hmm? But you haven't healed up..."

"Nah, don't worry, Miss Compa, since..." I take out my fake chestplate armor.

"I'm supposed to be entering a little cosplay contest, anyway..."

I leave. Out of the door and skadoosh! I just hope this threat isn't what I think it is... And yikes! I gotta book it if I don't wanna be late!

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

A guy looks over the window of the Basilicom, focusing on Middonaito…

"His power... Yes..."

And he retreated back to the shadows.

Meanwhile, Kurogane is...

"The winner is Number 2!"

Kurogane's number 1... And guess who won...

A raven haired girl then stood up, claimed her prize, and left... Well, until Kurogane decided to talk to her...

He taps the noirette's right shoulder, "Ahem, are you, by any chance... Lady Noire?"

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES:

Yo! Author Middonaito here! And I'm so sorry for not updating for two weeks. It's because...

1\. School life, as usual.

2\. JotterPad (my main editor for this fanfiction) kept crashing on me, but it decided to come back to me a few days ago.

3\. All those other fanfictions I updated, lolz.

4\. Mom. Mom's lectures, to be accurate.

And 5. Been having painful headaches for a while...

Well, I hope I can update Chapter 4 in the next two weeks, well, coz I have to update either The Lone CPU or A Knight in Gamindustri, THEN work on Chapter 4. And sorry, but the majority of Chapter 4 will be a filler. *someone throws a banana peel at Author Middonaito* Hey, come on! I'm trying here!

Ahem, that's all. Leave a review, decent one is appreciated, hateful ones are not, and if you'd like, check out my Twitter profile. How? Check out my FanFiction profile. That's all the time I have, see you guys in the next update or in my other fanfictions. Bye!

 **/ MIDDOSTATION ENDS HERE**


End file.
